Happy Birthday!
by Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th
Summary: It would be the same as last year, and the year before that. Canada's birthday, July 1 would be over shadowed by his obnoxious brother America and the preparations for July 4, America's birthday. Only there's always at least one present on his bed side when he wakes up.
1. June 30th

_June 30th_

Canada sighed as he was ignored, again as the other nations bickered about something that wasn't worldly important. The northern nation watched as his brother, America, proclaimed that he would save Afghanistan from the terrorists. Like he has done for the last 11 years, The Afganani man shot back in anger at America and they two started a heated argument.

The northern nation looked around at the other's that were near him. To his left, France was telling England about his new line of clothing that was inspired by British culture, of course that made England feel violated as he yelled at France. China was cuddling a new Hello Kitty doll, showing it to the other Asian nations. No one was near Russia as there was a dark and evil aura around him, promising pain to anyone who pissed him off.

To his right, Japan was reading some manga, it must have been good if the Japanese man gave his full attention to it over everything else. Italy was sleeping and Romano was muttering curses at Spain under his breath. Germany looked like he was about to kick his brother, Prussia, out of the meeting from the vein threading to pop from the blond German's forehead.

"Oh! Dudes! I almost forgot!" America yelled happily as he ignored the enraged Arab. Everyone looked at America, some expecting some hero related non sense, and others actually wondered what the super power would say.

"My B-day is only 4 days away! So I'm throwing a _**HUGE**_ party, and you're all invited, even the commie!" America said happily as he gave everyone his hero pose. Some sweat dropped or face palmed, the ones who knew America the longest where part of the lather group.

"Of course, how can we forget such a _wonderful_ occasion. Given the fact that you announce it at nearly every meeting several months before." The British man grumbled, looking quite sad as he crossed his arms and stared at the floor.

"Cha! It's gonna be off da hook this year! The fireworks are super duper heroic this year!" America cheered as he pumped a fist in the air happily, ignorant of his former caretaker's woe.

"Um... well... My birthday is tomorrow Ameri-" Canada was trying to say to his brother but was ignored and interrupted.

"There's gonna be a 500 foot tall cake, decorated in every color! Some really cool bands, not that British boy band of Iggy's but I'm talking about, Marron 5, Lady Gaga, KISS, Beyonce!" America list off the entertainers, everyone seemed very interested in America's birthday bash.

'_Just like last year.'_ Canada thought dejectedly.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro, Canada's polar bear cub, asked. The cub was looking at Canada as if he had seen him for the first time in his life.

"I-I'm Canada." The nation sadly informed the little bear who tilted his head to the side, it would have been cute but the Canadian knew what would come next.

"Who?" the cub asked and Canada felt like crying in hopelessness.

* * *

Canada fell on his single bed on to his back in exhaustion after a long trip home. Today like all days in the nation's life, he was ignored as if he didn't exist at all and when they actually saw him they mistook him for his brother America.

Today's example would be the threats that were thrown at him from some very angry Arabs.

"Why does Al have to make so many enemies?" he asked out loud to himself, sighing sadly.

"Hey." Came Kumajiro's voice as he poked Canada's leg that hung off the side of the bed.

"Eh? What is it Kunochi?" he asked the bear as he sat up, but then blinked in surprise at the small purple box in the bear's paws wrapped in shiny blue ribbon.

"What? Where did you get that from?" the nation asked, looking at the present hopefully.

"Found it." Was the little bear's response, it dampened the nation's mood a little.

"Where?" he asked getting on the floor and gently taking the present from the cub.

"Under the bed." The bear told him, and Canada gave him a puzzled look, before glancing at the skirt of his bed.

The northern nation reached over and slowly lifted up the bed skirt, he was about to look under but something furry and that had lavender eyes like his own looked back at him.

"Eh? Catada? What are you doing under there? Come on out." The nation said gently as a white and cream colored cat came out from his hiding spot.

"Meow." Came Catada's shy reply, the nation gave his cat a soft smile.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, it's just us here. Again." Canada said defectively, something then rushed past the nation's slightly open door, casting a blurred shadow for a quick moment.

"EH! W-what was that!" Canada asked, startled as there was a heavy thunk, like something or someone had fallen, in the hallway outside his room.

"Meow!" Catada wiggled in his owners grasp, as if getting his attention.

"Catada? " the Canadian questioned as he looked back at the feline who was doing something or tried to tell his owner something.

"Do you know who in the house? Eh?" Canada as fearfully, the cat froze in place, causing the Canadian to worry for not only his cat, but Kuma and himself as well. Grabbing the nearest thing he could use for defense, a hockey stick, he slowly approached the door, hockey stick ready and raised. He set out to find the intruder in his home.

'_H-how did they get in?'_ he asked himself, confused.

He had seen no broken glass, no forced open doors, and his emergency key was still where he had hid it, up high on the front door frame. The person would have to be really tall, or would have had help to get the key that only a few knew about.

The Canadian scanned the hallway, nothing was out of place and no one was there.

The nation gulped as he ventured further into his home, checking the top floor for anyone or anything. He searched the bath room, the linen closet, his office and the guest room. Slowly the Canadian made his way to the stairs slowly.

"i-is anyone down t-there?" he asked unsurely, looking down at the dark ground floor of his home, hockey stick raised.

No response and the nation gulped as he put one foot on the stairs, slowly making his way down. After about 5 steps one made a loud creaking noise that made the nation freeze, because right after there was some shuffling coming from down stairs.

"Eh! I-is some one-down there?" Canada asked, his voice getting higher at the end in fear. He shakingly made his way down stairs.

"H-hello?" he called out in the darkness, trying to see in the seemingly unnatural darkness. He gulped as he slowly entered deeper into the darkness.

It was completely dark, not even the sun shone through the windows.

'_Is it night time already?'_ Canada wondered, trying to look around, his eyes slowly adjusting to the lack of light. He could see the furniture and nothing else, it didn't seem like anyone was there. The nation made his way to the light switch. He flipped it on and the room was illuminated, the Canadian blinked rapidly, getting his eyes used to the sudden light.

He could hear a faint click, like a window closing before he turned around and saw…

* * *

Hi! I desided to write this after seeing so many Canada day art work on DA, so I thaught I could give one of my favorite nations a story.

I'm not canadian myself so I'm sorry if I offend anyone, it's not my intension. As for Catada, I think is the name of Canada's cat, please corect me if I am wrong on that point.

I will post again tomarow, please read and review. :)


	2. July 1st

He saw nothing but his own living room; some comfy couches, an unlit fire place, a coffee table and the curtains drawn over the windows.

Canada let out a sigh of relief at seeing nothing present but he felt a small chill and he raised his hockey stick again, slowly walking over to one of the windows. Pulling back the curtain the nation could see a beautiful setting sun over green trees covered in newly fallen snow.

Looking around outside he didn't see anything out of place nor foot prints of anything that could have wondered by. The looking at the window, the latch that locked the window closed was open, which confused the nation.

'_I could have sworn I locked it.' _he wondered confusingly as he locked the window. Turning back to his living room and heading for his kitchen to make something to drink. He was getting paranoid because of some small sounds.

Canada happily sighed as he relaxed with a cup of hot chocolate; Kumajiro was asleep in his little bed, while Catada was in his lap, purring happily as the nation stroked his back.

Just as the Canadian was taking a sip his doorbell rang, making the nation scolded his mouth with the hot beverage and spit it out before it could do more damage.

"MEOW!" Catada scratched as some of the hot liquid got on him. He fell from his owners lap and landed on the ground where he tried to get rid of the hot liquid.

"Coming!" Canada called out as he set down his mug, quickly going to the door as the doorbell rang again. Taking a quick glance threw the peep hole he saw a mail carrier holding a box wrapped in brown paper.

The nation opened the door giving the man a puzzled look.

"Package for a Matthew Williams."

"I-I'm Matthew Williams." Canada said shyly as the man handed him a clipboard for him to sign, once the nation did he handed it back and received the package.

"Have a nice day there." The mail carrier said before going to his next stop.

Canada looked at the address on the box as he retreated inside and closed the door.

It was addressed to him, no return address, but there was a sicker on the box that said, _Do not open till July 1__st_. It made him wonder if it was some birthday present.

"Who would send me this?" he questioned as he went back to his cozy living room, looking at the box as he sat down in his favorite chair. Then the nation became a little pale having come to a possible sender.

"W-was it Mr. France?" He questioned as he shook, fearful of that might be inside the box should it be from the Frenchmen.

Canada washed his face and brushed his teeth, getting ready for bed, after spitting out the mouth wash he glanced over at the package that had arrived earlier that was set on his bed side table under the little present Kumajiro had found. Much like the brown package the little gift had no name on it but a _do no open till_ sticker on it.

It was confusing if not a little heartwarming that he received at least two gifts for his birthday.

Not that he was complaining, it was nice to have a least some people remember him, let alone his birthday.

Yawing, Canada slipped under his covers, Kumajiro asleep for the night in his bed and Catada curled up at the foot of his bed. He took off his glasses and carefully set them on his bed side table, clicking the lamp off and bathing the room in conferrable darkness, the nation closed his eyes and slipped off to dreamland.

All the while unaware of the two glowing green orbs watching him.

_July 1_

Canada was slowly woken up by the rising sun, peaking over the snow covered trees. The nation started to wake up as his eyes slowly opened, vision blurry, he reach over for his glasses and put them on his face as he sat up.

Stretching his arms out after the peaceful sleep, he tossed the cover off himself about to get out of bed until he noticed what was on his bed side table and what wasn't.

His presents were no longer there, which broke the Canadian's heart a little; he then noticed a slip of paper was left in their place.

"Eh? What's this?" he questioned picking up the piece of paper, on it was the filmier curly handwriting.

_Get dressed, then come down stairs_

Canada did as the note said, sighing before he got up and got dressed in some conferrable clothes, by then he could smell something cooking in his kitchen. He breathed deeply threw his nose and sucked in the smell, his mouth watering aroma of pancakes.

"Those smell good." He sighed dreamily as he made his way down stairs and to the kitchen where he could see the Frenchman standing in front of the stove, spatula in hand. The bold man looked over his shoulder and gave the nation a happy smile.

"Good morning, Canada. I made you some breakfast." France said as he showed the Canadian the full stack of fresh pancakes.

"T-thank you, Mr. France." Canada smiled happily as France placed the pancakes next to a bottle of Canadian maple syrup. France smiled as Canada happily dug in to the pancakes, dripping syrup over them.

"Eat up, you will need your energy today." France said and Canada looked up at him confused.

"Eh?"

France just smiled, knowing what was in store for the Canadian.

"M-mr. France?" Canada stuttered, a bit fearful as France had blind folded him after he was told to put on his winter gear, France was guiding him somewhere outside in the snow.

"Now now, Mon Petit Matthew. We are almost there." France told him, trying to assure the shy nation, leading him into a large tent that was set up yesterday.

Canada heard something like flaps of a tent being opened and warm air and the whisper of people hushed, not to mention the strange sound of Duck tape being unraveled.

"M-Mr. France?" Canada called out to the older nation before the blind fold was taken off his eyes, rapidly blinking at the sudden light; he saw one of the most touching scenes ever.

"_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"**_

Several nations happily shouted, nations such as Sweden, Finland, Cuba, Spain, Prussia, Germany, the Italy's, Japan, England, Scotland, Estonia, Australia, Monaco, Seychelles and even America who had ripped some duct tape off his mouth. Along with the nations where Kumajiro, Catada, Canada's provinces, and even a few of America's states like Washington, Main, New York, even Texas.

They were in a big tent; food was all around them as well as a big cake decorated in red and white icing. His flag was on one wall right behind a pile of brightly colored presents.

Canada could feel tears of joy pooling in his eyes with happiness.

"Yo Bro! Don't cry the hero is here to give ya this big birthday bash!" America yelled happily from beside Texas who rolled his eyes, he was apparently the one who had put the duct tape on him in the first place from the roll in his hand.

England offered the northern nation a white handkerchief embroidered with red maple leaves.

"Now there lad, no need to get teary eyed. This is your birthday party after all." The British man said as Canada gingerly took the handkerchief.

"Vinland! What do you think? We worked hard to give you a good party this year." Finland came up and asked Canada happily.

"I-I love it. Thank you very much!" Canada gushed.

"How about some cake? Birthday boy?" Prussia suggested, snickering along with Spain.

Canada came up to the large cake, eyes shining happily as he looked at the cake.

"Wow! This is amazing!" he said as he was about to take a bit of frosting, and then the top of the cake separated from the bottom and out popped to very attractive and very naked women.

"_Happy birthday ~big boy."_ They said happily as the popped out of the cake, thin pieces of cloth covering there nipples.

Every one froze in shock, frozen for a few seconds before they had other reactions. England, Monaco, Washington, Main, and Texas rounded on France with angry glares. They had left him in charge of the cake after all.

Big mistake.

"M-M-M-APLE!" Canada stuttered out as his mind processed the sudden surprise.

"Hoh hoh hoh, it looks like mon petite Matthew likes his cake, hoh hoh hon." France laughed.

Canada fainted as his and fell backwards, being caught by his friend Cuba.

"Hey Bro! Don't fall asleep yet! You haven't even seen the fireworks!" America pouted as he poked Canada, ignoring the almost naked, confused girls in the cake.

All in all, it was still the best birthday Canada ever had.

* * *

Hope all of you liked that. I'm thinking about making a kind of series of these stories. I will probably not do America unless some of you want to.

I will do other Cannon nations, just give me the day they celebrate their independence/birthday. Sorry to tell you that I only know those that appear in the anime.

Please review. :)


End file.
